


Uncles and Antis

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [102]
Category: Jacksepticeye Fandom, Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Genre: Cultural Differences, Demon Courting, Doctor Glitch, LITERALLY, M/M, Visitation Day, courting with teeth, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Yancy goes in for a mandatory check-up, and Henrik is just trying to do his job, but the two get an unexpected visitor.
Relationships: Antistein
Series: Masks and Maladies [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	Uncles and Antis

**Author's Note:**

> Visitation Day, slight warning for teeth used as a gift.

It was a relatively routine day for Yancy, the only difference was he was supposed to go in for a checkup and a drug test. The test was done first and then Yancy was taken into a room with Henrik.

“Zank you for coming,” Henrik told him as Yancy sat down on the table, rubbing at his wrist. “Edvard is in surgery.”

“So how long youse think this’ll take?” Yancy asked. “We’s gonna draw blood?”

“Nein,” Henrik told him. “Your previous tests look fine. Zat vork should not be needed.”

Henrik was bringing up Yancy’s medical records and checking up on the information on it, when the computer buzzed with static. And then Anti exploded out of the computer, causing sparks in his wake.

“Hey, Hen, yah gotta—” Anti greeted before realizing that Yancy was there. Henrik was already hitting his communicator, believing that sticking Anti with one of Dark’s kids was going to end in a death threat or Anti trying to get revenge on them for something Dark did.

“Wait a fookin second,” Anti’s favorite knife was now in his hand and he pointed at Yancy. “Weren’t yah in jail?”

“I’s was,” Yancy replied, not even slightly perturbed by Anti.

“Did someone kill that uptight fooker then?” Anti asked, just gesturing wildly with his knife. “I’d been offering but yer shitebag old man ne’er took me up on it.”

“He better be alive,” Yancy threatened in return, which took Henrik aback.

“Right, right,” Anti chuckled, clearly having fun at Yancy’s expense. “Yer territory an’ all.”

“So what youse doin’ here?” Yancy asked, leaning back on the table. “Don’t youse bug the old man?”

“Well, yah see,” Anti paused before looking over at Henrik and shoving a fist-sized bag that had red stains leaking through it. “Just givin’ Hensy a gift.”

Then with the confidence he was usually known for he boasted, “Hensy loves my gift, don’tcha?”

Henrik frowned at the bag, opening it and looking in disgust, the little bag was full of still bloody teeth, “Are zese teez?”

“Yep?” Anti announced proudly. “Those dolphins were some cheeky bastards.”

“Zese are dolphin teez?” Henrik demanded, unsure if he should be more angry or revolted.

Yancy was just staring between them, a small smile spreading across his face as he watched them.

“I also got yah some bear teeth too,” Anti smiled. “Don’t spend ‘em in one place.”

Then he disappeared right as Jackie was racing in, “What happened?”

“Anti came over,” Yancy shrugged. “He gave the Doc some teeth.”

Henrik was pulling out a red plastic bin marked  _ “biohazard” _ and put the bag of teeth inside of it. “Revolting.”

“Is e’eryone okay, were they human teeth?” Jackie asked.

“Nein, it is ze only zing I am certain of,” He rock dismissed, taking off his gloves and washing his hands. “Zey are not human.”

“Hmm’kay, that’s good,” Jackie decided.

“Ve can talk abou’ zis later,” Henrik dismissed. “Now get out.”

“But Anti—” Jackie started to say in concern as Henrik was pushing him out the room. “Even if you are here, it would not stop him from attacking me. Vait outside.”

With Jackie gone, the doctor turned back to Yancy.

“So you have met Anti, zen?” Henrik said, starting with Yancy’s blood pressure.

“Oh yeah, he’s was always around when I’s was a kid.” Yancy answered. “He was kinda like an uncle to us. Didn’t have a big family in the Manor.”

“I am having a hard time believing zat Anti vould have been a pleasant force in your childhood,” Henrik thought out loud.

“I’s dunno how he was when Bim was a kid, but he was alright when we got there,” Yancy shrugged.

“Hmm,” was Henrik’s only answer. Then the topic changed and Henrik conducted the rest of the check up and Yancy was free to go after that, deciding to see if he could find King and spend some time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Anti it’s just three or four words, that’s all it takes.


End file.
